


On Caradhras

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam experiences new, unexpected feelings while holding Frodo during a life-threatening climb over Caradhras with The Fellowship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Caradhras

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three-Sentence Ficathon, hosted by Rthstewart at Dreamwidth during February 2015.
> 
> Prompt from Lbilover: LOTR, Frodo/Sam, cuddling on Caradhras

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/fotr0966.jpg.html) [](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/fotr0969.jpg.html)

The cold on Caradhras has penetrated his body so deeply that Sam thinks his very bones must be frozen, and he fears that Mister Frodo, who spends so much time indoors with his books and is unused to harsh conditions, won't survive.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/fotr0968.jpg.html)

He can see that Boromir is holding Merry and Pippin against his chest, his strong, powerful arms shielding them as much as possible from the falling snow and merciless wind, and sensing the foul-looking Strider might try to do the same to his master, Sam moves closer to Frodo and wraps his arms around him, hoping his broader, sturdier body will bring Frodo some comfort from the cold.

They have not been this physically close since Sam was a wee hobbit and Frodo would carry him home after a day's adventure, but his reaction to his master's body is different now; then he felt safe, secure in Frodo's arms, but now, the close proximity of their bodies causes Sam to feel odd, unsettled, but in a pleasant way, a way he doesn't want to end, and though his motives to hold Frodo were pure, an attempt to help him through a difficult situation, Sam now feels guilty that during this time when their lives are at stake, he is deriving so much pleasure from their closeness.


End file.
